1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting slings, grommets and methods of constructing such lifting slings and grommets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved lifting sling or grommet construction that employs a specially configured connector which enables a length of wire rope to be formed into a circular loop or grommet by joining frayed or spread apart end portions of the wire rope with a connector and imbedding the end portions with a binder, such as an adhesive, epoxy or the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the lifting industry, lifting rigging is typically employed. This rigging commonly includes slings and grommets. A grommet is a sling that is in the form of a loop or circle.
The following table provides examples of such patented tunnel washers, each listed patent of the table being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEISSUE DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY1,415,696Gromet Winding MachineMay 09, 19221,479,900Method and Machine For Making CabledJan. 08, 1924Structures1,588,050Endless Belt and Method OfJun. 08, 1926Manufacturing Same1,839,698Cable SpliceJan. 05, 19322,216,922Method of Making GrommetsOct. 08, 19402,753,678Method and Apparatus For MakingJul. 10, 1956Grommets3,067,570Rope Sling and Process For FormingDec. 11, 1962The Sling3,707,021StrapsDec. 26, 19723,934,397Wire Rope Splice AssemblyJan. 27, 19764,000,557Method and Apparatus For SecuringJan. 04, 1977Swage Sleeves Upon A Wire Rope Splice4,021,130Chain to Wire Rope ConnectorMay 03, 19774,043,581Sling ConstructionAug. 23, 19774,093,292Sling and Its Method Of ManufactureJun. 06, 19784,215,463Method Of Field Forming A Loop SpliceAug. 05, 1980For Wire Rope4,316,307Connector For loaded Wire RopeFeb. 23, 19824,354,704Sling and Method For Making SameOct. 19, 19824,354,799Connector for Wire RopeOct. 19, 19824,395,798Method Of Producing A Flemish eye onAug. 02, 1983The End Of A Rope and A Flemish EyeDevice4,411,132Wire Rope To Chain Connector ForOct. 25, 1983Anchoring Systems4,421,352Loop As Well As Sling Formed ThereofDec. 20, 1983Or Loop Mat Formed Thereof4,481,695Wire Rope Connector With LengthNov. 13, 1984Adjustment Capacity4,513,681Wire Rope To Chian ConnectorApr. 30, 1985For Anchoring Systems4,843,807Method of producing An Endless SlingJul. 04, 19896,170,145Method Of Securing A TerminationJan. 09, 2001Element To An end Portion Of AWire Rope6,331,024Lifting Sling System With Spaced, Bi-Dec. 18, 2001Directional Loops6,381,939Wire Rope Sling And Method Of MakingMay 07, 2002Same6,422,624Wire Rope Roundsling With InspectionJul. 23, 2002Window7,107,749Method For Splicing A Laid RopeSept. 19, 20067,240,475RoundslingJul. 10, 20077,399,018Lifting SlingJul. 15, 20087,568,333Apparatus For Making SlingAug. 04, 2009